


Yes, she's a volleyball team captain

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request on TUMBLR : Jensen x reader where the reader is a volleyball player and they are secretely dating. While the reader is traveling with her team one of her roommates post a selfie with her and the reader wears one of Jensen’s shirt and jensen accidentally comments the picture with something like “ hereit is my shirt ” instead of write a pm to her and all fans go wild and in the next convention tells them about her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Reader’s POV**

 

Your alarm went crazy and almost gave you a heart attack in the process. You jumped out of bed and in the shower. The hot water helped you relax but the stress was still present. You were the captain of a professional volleyball team and you had a tour starting in a few hours.You smiled when you felt lips on your shoulder. " Good morning beautiful " said the sleepy voice of your boyfriend. " Did my alarm wake you up ? " " Yeah but that's okay, I wanted to see you before you leave " " But it's your day off, you should rest " He hushed you by turning you around and kissing you. Once showered and dressed, you made your way to the kitchen.

Guetting two cups you served coffee. " Come cuddle with me " " I have to check that everything is ready Jensen " " It is, you've done that a dozen times since yesterday. Cuddle with me, please ? " He gave you the puppy eyes and you surrendered. Smiling, he took your hand and led you to the couch.You positioned yourself between his legs and laid your back on his chest, taking a sip of your coffee. He put his hands on your shoulders and started massaging them. You felt your body melting into him and a low moan escaped your mouth. He giggled and moved his hands around your middle, hugging you tight and sighed." I don't want you to go, why do you have to go ? I don't want to be alone here " he pouted and you chuckled " Probably the same reason you leave me alone most of the time : work " " Touché " "

Come on girls, one more ! " you shouted. Everyone in the team was exhausted but they pushed on their muscles. One more kilometer, that couldn't be that bad, right ? When you were done, you felt the air burning your lungs and your muscles taking revenge on what they had to endure. " Great job, we did good ladies, let's keep it that way we'll be able to call ourselves winners. " Then, you had a group hug. " Not that I don't love you girls but we REALLY need a shower " said Jessy, a brunette with grey eyes.

You all laughed and made your way back to the hotel you were staying at. The room your sponsor rented was huge. And it was an understatement. There was five bedrooms with a bathroom in each, a living room and a kitchen. Once in the room you shared with Amy, you sighed. " I have to make a call, take the first turn. We'll exchange tomorrow." she offered. You nodded and didn't waste a second. The hot water hitting your skin and relaxing your muscles felt like heaven. Closing your eyes you let your thoughts wander. It had been two weeks since you left and you were missing your boyfriend like crazy. Jensen. Just thinking about his name brought his smile and his green eyes to your mind. Thinking of him brought a smile to your lips.

A towel around your naked body, you walked back into the room and went to your suitcase to find a night outfit. You put on the first clean panties you found and searched for Jensen's shirt that you stole from him before leaving. It was amazing to know that no matter how much you washed it, his scent remained there. You tied your hair and put a bandana around your head then made your way to the kitchen. " [Y/N] where's your iPod ? " you heard from the living room. " Probably in front of you if you're on the couch, look around. I'm preparing dinner. " you answered while dialing Jensen's number. He didn't answer so he was probably working. You started to cook. " What are we having tonight ? " asked Amy coming out of your bedroom. " [Your favorite meal] 'cause I know you love it as well "

" [Y/N] can you come please, I want to show you something " Amy said from her bed. You finished brushing your teeth and walked into the room when she took a picture with her phone. " Really Amy ? " she shrugged. You rolled your eyes and jumped on your bed taking a book that you surely fell asleep on. You were woken up by noises in the living room. Yawning, you stretched and got out of bed. You were welcomed by exclamations.

" Really [Y/N], Jensen Ackles ? You're dating Jensen Ackles and you never told us ?! Not fair ! " whined Cynthia. Taken aback by what you just heard you found yourself unable to answer. A phone screen appeared in front of your eyes and you saw what they were talking about. Amy had tweeted the picture that she took of you.

 **@AmyWhatever** : _Volleyball is[sexy](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2bdbf3cee59a0974378b063650f330b3/tumblr_inline_o0t8tbszX41rnegj5_540.jpg) as hell for sure,right @[Y/N][Y/L/N] ? ;)_  

Reading further back, you saw that Jensen answered the tweet.

 **@JensenAckles** : _So that's where my shirt is @[Y/N][Y/L/N], no wonder I couldn't find it this morning. At least I know it's not lost. Must admit it looks really good on though darling ;)_

 

You groaned and let yourself drop on the couch. He forgot to send you a private message and now the whole world new about you. Great.

 

**Jensen’s POV**

 

 Jensen woke up when he felt a weight suffocating him. He growled. ” Jared, seriously ? “ ” You never told me you were planning on going public with [Y/N] so that’s your punishment. Jump in the shower and let’s move, we have a convention in an hour.“ With a foggy mind, Jensen moved like a robot.

Once in the car, he greeted Clif and took a sip from the coffee Jared gave him. ” So, what did you mean by going public with [Y/N] ? We didn’t… “ ” Oh yes you did. One of her teammate posted a picture of her on Twitter last night and you answered it. You explicitly told the whole world that the shirt she’s wearing on that file is yours ! “ The blonde man sighed heavily as he realised. As usual he tried to turn the situation into a joke ” Well, I guess it had to happen one way or another, right ? “ ” Even if you don’t know if it will last ? “ Jared was curious. ” Jensen offered him a huge smile “ Oh but I’m counting on it to last Jared. Because when she’ll get back, I’ll ask her to marry me. ”

Jensen was surprised when he didn’t receive any questions about you within the first 30 minutes. He smiled at the girl holding the mic and waited for her to speak. “ Hi guys. So, my question is : Jensen, we all saw your tweet yesterday, what can you tell us about it ? ” “ Well, I can tell you what seems to be pretty obvious by now : [Y/N] and I are dating.” the whole room cheered as he kept going “ yeah, we have been for almost a year. ”

After that it became a never ending thing. Jared was having fun seeing his friend getting uncomfortable. To make it worst, he decided to call you so that you would here the whole discussion. When you answered, you were welcomed by an order to listen. “ Yeah Jensen, tell us how you met her, thanks to me ”

“ Okay, but I’ll only say it once so pay attention. Jared and I had a day off and he thought it could be fun to go to a volleyball game. Before that day, I never saw one so I said yes. Surely, I was not disappointed. And what man would be ? I mean, all those gorgeous girls running and jumping to get the ball. It’s a nice scene to watch. Anyway, that’s not the point. When my eyes set on [Y/N], I was ” “ Chick flick moment in approach guys ” whispered Jared in his mic earning some laughs.

 " I was mesmerized. Jared had to punch my shoulder to get my attention. Few minutes later, she hurt her ankle but refused leave the game and at the end of the match, trust me, her ankle was terrible. Omg, I feel so bad to say this right now. I pretended to be a doctor and took care of her ankle. Thankfully it was nothing serious so I didn’t make a fool of myself. To thank me she bought me a drink and since that day, I don’t let any doctor come near her.“

” Not even if she gets really sick and you’re away ? “ teased Jared 'cause he wanted you to hear what Jensen was about to say. ” Nope, not even in that case. Mine. Write it down guys, [Y/N] is mine. She loves ME and I love her. End of the story.“

When you came back, you showed him how much you had miss him and how much you loved him. And he did just the same. 


	2. Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I saw that some time ago you wrote a Jensen x reader story where she was a volleyball player. I was wondering if you could do some sort of second part of it. Where the reader along with some of her teammates are choose for the olympics games. Jensen can’t go with her because he works , but he with Jared and Gen surprise her going to see the final match? And this is their first public appearance together? Thank you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took more time than I thought, but here it is and I hope you’ll enjoy it. If not, then I apologise :/ Anyway, the sloth that I am posted two things today so yayyy !

Jensen request Jumping a little on your feet, you couldn’t feel more on the edge. Nervous and excited at the same time. This was it. The Olympic Games had always been a dream to you and you never would have thought you’d be able to go this far and yet, it was happening.  " So, [Y/N] are we going to see your way-too-perfect-to-be-real boyfriend ?  " asked Amy.  

 " I wish but unfortunately, he has to work. “ you answered a bit sad. She put a hand on your shoulder to comfort you and said ” Well I guess you’ll just have to bring a medal home to him, right ? “ ” Or tears of defeat in which case he’d just have to try and cheer me up “  ” Don’t you doubt us [Y/N] ! Now come on, we have like 3 minutes left before stepping in front of the whole world to represent our country and kick some asses ! “  

♦ 

 The public was very encouraging and it gave you strength. Jensen request Looking at the ball, you were completely focused, forgetting about the world around you. The ball came your way and you jumped the highest you could in the air, hitting it and throwing it back to the other camp. In this moment, the only important thing was to win the game, that’s all you asked for.

It was your last game, your last occasion for you and your team to prove yourself to the world. It was the reason why you got up every morning for the last fifteen years. Why you always refused to cheat on your diet and your trainings, it was for this moment. 

♦ 

What you didn’t know though, was that, while you were focused on playing and winning, someone else was focused on watching you and being proud of you. It was almost the end of the match and Jensen couldn’t shake the excitement in his veins. “ Come on [Y/N], I know you can do it “ he said. 

Jared and Genevieve had taken the boys to their grandparents so that they could come with Jensen.  “ Don’t worry, she’s gonna kick their asses “ assured the giant actor. “ If she doesn’t she’s gonna be so disappointed. I talked to her the other day and she was so nervous “ said Genevieve. 

♦ 

“ I got it ! “ you shouted, throwing yourself in the air to hit the ball. Right before the end of the match was announced, you saw the other team missing the ball as it fell to the ground. 

The whole place erupted in cheers, some were even singing the national anthem and you were just standing there, speechless and motionless until your teammates threw themselves at you. Turning around you looked at the girls with a huge smile. “ We did it “ you said “ WE DID IT ! “ 

Joyful tears fell down your cheeks as you hugged each girl. “ Out of the way, I think someone wants to congratulate [Y/N] “ said Amy quite loudly for the team to hear. You didn’t understand until two breathtaking green orbs stood in front of you. 

“ Oh my god, you liar ! “ you exlaimed as your jumped into his arms. He held you tightly to his body, enjoying the feel of your body on his. When you broke the hug, he looked at you with that smile he was only giving you. “ You did it, babe. I’m so proud of you “

Chuckling because of his compliment and the intensity of his look on you, you grabbed his face. “ I love you so much “ you said before crashing your lips on his. 

The Olympic Games proved the whole world your team was talented, but the kiss revealed that your dating life was doing very well. It was your first appearance as a couple in public but you didn’t mind. You’d just win the most important match of your career and the man you loved was there with you so, why the hell not ? 


End file.
